


It shouldn't end like this

by JehBeeEh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hurt, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Superhusbands (Marvel), The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, all the sads, but not confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to be like this.In no version of this nightmare did it ever end like this.Even in the happy ending versions, when they'd led a long and happy life, retired, had a white fucking picket fence ending.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	It shouldn't end like this

**Author's Note:**

> STOP AND MIND THE TAGS FOLKS! This ain't my usual shit.
> 
> Okay, so... I don't know why this happened (I have an idea though...), but I couldn't sleep last night, and then parts of this popped in my head, and then I dreamed it all up and couldn't function this morning until I typed it out. I wasn't going to post it, cause - as per tags - this is SO NOT ME! But, I had to post it. I promise there is super happy tooth-rotting fluff coming, probably tonight even now that I feel horrible posting this. Like, I bawled typing it out. Was kinda good in a way, but still sucked to.
> 
> And I chose not to tag for MCD, because it is not confirmed 100%, and it's pretty open ended, but it is sorta kinda implied pretty heavily. So yeah, mind the tags, I love you all, and I have many regrets right now. Please don't hate me!

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

In no version of this nightmare did it ever end like this.

Even in the happy ending versions, when they'd led a long and happy life, retired, had a white fucking picket fence ending.

It was always supposed to be Tony. Always.

But that wasn’t how it was. And it didn’t look like it would change.

“Nat?” Tony whispered hoping she'd hear him.

“Five minutes out. Ten max,” she replied.

“FRIDAY? Can you cut out my audio feed, please? Only patch Nat through if there's anything urgent?”

“Certainly, boss.”

“Tony, don't do this,” was the last thing he heard from Nat before his comms went silent.

He reached around and popped Steve's earpiece out, running his hands through his matted hair as best he could.

“Steve, sweetheart? Can you hear me?”

A soft sound escaped his lips, and blue eyes tried to flutter open. A sad smile graced Tony's lips as he watched the man he loved try and do this one last thing for him.

“To-y,” Steve barely managed the name, and tears sprang to Tony's eyes. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end.

“I’m right here, love. Not going anywhere.”

Steve tried to move, but only ended up crying in pain, the movement shifting the metal bar that had managed to lodge itself in his abdomen. Tony squeezed his hand tighter, until Steve reciprocated the motion, a barely there flex of his fingers, a far cry from the times Steve had to restrain himself from crushing Tony's fingers.

“So sorry, Ton-" Steve tried to say, but instead managed to be thrown in a coughing fit that resulted in him spitting out blood, and Tony had to will himself not to burst into tears.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, damnit!

“You have nothing to apologize for, Steve. Not a single thing.” Tony tried to give Steve a smile, tried to remember all the amazing moments in their life to conjure up the slightest bit of a sincere smile, even if every part of him wanted to scream and cry and break things.

“Promis'd you. Broke it. So sorry.”

“Did you really stop loving me in the last few minutes?” Tony managed the joking tone even as every piece of his heart shattered.

_“I'm going to love you until my last breath, Tony Stark. I promise, I will love you so fiercely, you will never doubt it. You are the love of my life.”_

“Lov' you. So mush Tony.”

“Then you're good. You haven't broken any promises, sweetheart.” Tony leaned forward and placed his lips on Steve's cool forehead, holding back tears like his life depended on it. “I love you. Steve you are so loved, baby. I’m never going to stop either.” Tony managed a smile as he heard the faint _me too_ coming from Steve's lips.

He kissed his husband, even if this was not the last kiss he wanted to remember sharing with him, even if all he wanted to remember was waking up in Steve's arms that morning, and warm skin against his, and wandering fingers. Even if he wanted to remember their kiss right after the alarm had sounded, when Steve tasted like caramel and coffee from the latte he'd been drinking, and smelled like the expensive body wash Tony had finally convinced him to use. Bright blue eyes filled with nothing but love.

He still kissed him. Tasted blood and dust mixed with his tears on his husband's lips. Glassy, far away blue eyes trying to desperately to stay open. The faintest puffs of breath against his skin as he rubbed their noses together like Steve always did after he kissed him.

“Boss,” the AI rang quietly in his ear. “Ms. Romanoff just landed the jet. Her and Dr. Banner will be at your location shortly.”

Tony mumbled his thanks to her, prompting Steve to make a soft questioning sound.

“Nat and Bruce are here. We're going to get you home, okay?” Tony kissed him again, this time Steve’s lips didn’t move to return the gesture and Tony, in that moment, would have given anything to trade places with his husband. To know he wasn’t in pain, that he'd be okay. Because Steve was always stronger than him. Steve would have been fine. But there was no way he could survive this.

“Steve, I love you. I’ll see you really soon, alright? We're going to get you home. I. Love. You.”

Steve's lips twitched in the slightest smile, if it could even be considered that.

“Lo' you, Tony,” he mumbled out as he closed his eyes.

It was never supposed to end like this.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ Seriously, please don't hate me!


End file.
